


Better With You

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, He's not, Humor, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Vacation, dan thinks he's edgy, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan is very edgy. Yes, not a spot of softness within him





	Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> soft :(

Dan was so fucking edgy okay. His soul? Completely pitch black. In fact, it was darker than black, it was a total void that sucked all the light out. He wore only monochrome because color was too good for him; he needed to constantly look like a walking funeral.

His humor? As edgy as a tumblr blog with a red and black theme (so pretty fucking edgy, you don’t fuck around with red and black themes unless you mean it). He would let you know that yes, he’s going to hell and yes, we’re all going to die someday all while making you laugh. He had mastered the art of it easily. 

He had emo hair for longer than appropriate. You don’t walk away from that kind of shit; it engraves itself into your personality. And everyone knows that emo hair is so dark and cool and /edgy/. It was another thing that made Dan the edgiest edgelord on youtube.

You have to believe him, he is completely, 100% edgy.

“Phil, I’m cold and lonely.”

Phil stared at Dan who was currently curled up in their hotel bed. They were on vacation and Dan had spent the whole day chasing after baby animals and smelling flowers. Now, he had buried himself beneath covers with only his face poking out. His face that was currently pouting, giving the saddest puppy eyes he could manage to Phil.

“Oh are you now?” Phil teased, completely amused.

Dan had the audacity to whine. “I want cuddles. Please, Philly?”

Phil laughed. “And why should I give you any?”

“Because you love me.”

Phil pretended to think about that. “You did steal some of my dip earlier during dinner, so that is debatable.”

Dan rolled his eyes and reached out, making grabby hands at Phil. “Shut up you fool and come over here.”

Finally, Phil caved in, slipping under the covers to join Dan, who latched onto him like a leech. Except instead of feeding off of Phil’s blood, he fed off of Phil’s love. Thankfully, Phil had plenty of that for Dan.

Dan pressed his nose up against Phil’s chest and squeezed him. He smelled amazing, as always, and Dan could feel himself relax at the scent. He heard and felt Phil laugh.

Then there was a hand in his hair, lazily playing with the curls, while another rested on his back.

“Did you have a fun night?” Phil whispered.

Dan nodded. “I got to see puppies and kittens and pretty flowers. I was in heaven.” He paused, then spoke in a quieter, more affectionate voice. “And I got be with you.”

“You’re always with me, Dan.”

“It still means a lot to me. Just being on vacation here with you, enjoying everything with you.”

Phil’s heart melted. Nearly ten years and Dan made him feel so special it took his breath away. “I love being here with you too. I love everything about you.”

Dan smiled, heart fuzzy with old love. His eyelids fluttered close and his body melted in Phil’s embrace. “I love you.”

Phil kissed his forehead. “I love you too.”

Yes, Dan was very edgy. But maybe, deep down, there was a little bit of softness inside of him. Just a little.


End file.
